


Political Animal

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Isabel Cousland [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair finds out just how ruthless Isabel can be when she takes care of a policial problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Political Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that Isabel does some pretty dark things throughout her rule because she deems them necessary to keep the nobles in line and/or to protect Alistair (her family's murder really screwed her up, so if she lost him, she would break).

"We have a problem."

"There's nothing like coming back from your honeymoon to a problem," Isabel replied with a sigh as she turned her attention to Eamon. "What is it?"

"I've been informed that Bann Ceorlic has been stirring up trouble amongst the Bannorn," Eamon stated, frowning.

"He voted against us at the Landsmeet, didn't he?" Alistair interjected, and Eamon nodded.

"He did," Isabel said, echoing Eamon's answer. "I'm surprised he's publicly opposing us, especially given his family's history."

Brows furrowing, Alistair glanced at Isabel, clearly confused. "His family's history?"

"Ceorlic's father was one of the nobles who betrayed your grandmother during the war and got her killed," she clarified, watching as he registered the information.

"After your father got his revenge, he threatened the remaining children of the traitors," Eamon explained further. "He told them that he would destroy them if they didn't denounce the treachery of their fathers. Ceorlic accepted Maric's terms."

"And now he threatens Maric's son," Isabel said with a sigh.

"Well, that can't be too smart of him," Alistair pointed out.

"We need to address his statements, your Majesty. I can try and convince him to keep his troublesome views to himself—"

"Or I could handle it," Isabel suggested. Eamon quirked an eyebrow at her and Alistair gave her his full attention. "I have a weapon at my disposal that you don't, Chancellor. I feel it will be more effective than trying to negotiate with him."

"All right, love, you've got the job," Alistair announced with a smile.

"In that case, I have other work to do," Eamon stated, lips pressed together into a line as he shot the queen a wary look before bowing and excusing himself.

Alistair offered her his arm and she looped hers through his as they continued to walk to their rooms. "What exactly is this weapon you have at your disposal?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. 

Smiling coyly, Isabel met his gaze. "I am acquainted with Ceorlic's son."

"Acquainted? As in… _acquainted_ acquainted?"

"Yes," she replied with a light laugh.

He momentarily bristled, tensing the slightest bit as they continued walking. "And you can use that to solve our problem, how?"

Giggling, she reached up and planted a kiss on Alistair's cheek. "Just wait and see, my love."

... ... ...

"Your Majesty, Bann Ceorlic has arrived," a servant announced.

Isabel stood from the small bench she sat at in the palace gardens, turning to face her new visitor, her loyal mabari by her side.

"Bann Ceorlic, welcome," she said, inclining her head as a greeting.

Ceorlic bowed, his eyes narrowing as he assessed the situation.

"The king requested to see, your Majesty."

"I am aware, my lord, but the king is rather busy right now. He's asked me to speak with you instead," she replied, gesturing towards the path through the garden. "If you will…"

Ceorlic nodded, taking up a position at her side as she began to walk the path, Bear trotting along at her other side, just behind them. Isabel remained quiet for a moment, simply observing Ceorlic from the corner of her eye, noting the way he scratched his beard as his eyes darted from plant to plant in the garden. Smiling to herself, she decided it was time to strike—he was clearly nervous, and that would make her job a lot easier.

"My mother had a garden back in Highever," she began, wistfully. "She taught me how to take care of the flowers, and now here I am, with a garden of my own." 

"I'm sorry for your loss, your Majesty," Ceorlic stated, seemingly earnest in his words. "Your mother—and father—were good people.

"Thank you, my lord." Isabel took a deep breath, eyes roving over the garden as they continued to walk before turning her attention on Ceorlic. "You are right about my parents. They were well loved by their people and they were respected among the Landsmeet," she began. Ceorlic nodded, his brow furrowing as he waited to see where she was taking their conversation. "They were very good at what they did, and they gave me the skills to be just as good as they were." Reaching out to brush her fingers over a flower as they passed it, Isabel smiled to herself before turning her attention back to the man beside her. "My mother didn't just teach me to garden, you see," she continued, her voice lower, more serious. "She taught me how to discover people's secrets, how to find their weaknesses, and how to exploit them for my own gain… as well as many other tools that are _very_ valuable for a queen to possess."

Her thinly veiled threat alerted him to the purpose of their conversation, and Ceorlic huffed, shaking his head. "I thought my words would get a response from the crown, but I never thought it would be from _you_ ," he spat, eying her with a glare. "I thought the king would take care of his own business, not send his _wife_ to handle it."

"The king is busy running this country, despite your efforts to undermine him," she retorted, narrowing her eyes at him while keeping her emotions in check. "I am not just the king's wife, I am his queen, his _partner_ … and I'm not going to simply sit around and look pretty while leaving my husband to do all the ruling when I'm just as capable as he or any of his advisors are, if not more."

Ceorlic barked out a laugh. "So we're to have another king ruled by his queen, then?"

"No, we're to have a king and queen ruling _together_. If that, or how we rule this country, is a problem to you, I advise you to keep your opinions to yourself."

"Or what?"

"Or I'm going to have to bring your son into this," Isabel replied, her lips quirking into the tiniest of smirks.

Ceorlic frowned, his brows furrowed. "What does my son have to do with any of this?"

"Your son is much easier to influence than you are," she simply said. Stopping on the path, she turned to Ceorlic, moving the smallest touch into his personal space as she held his gaze. "In fact, I once had him groveling at my feet, begging me to give him the time of day. He would have done _anything_ I asked of him, just to please me."

His nostrils flared, face turning red as his eyes grew wide. "You… and my son?" he spluttered out. He made a move to advance on her but Bear intervened, the mabari stepping forward with a growl. Ceorlic looked down at the mabari, and released a rush of air before meeting her eyes again. "What did you do with him?"

"Nothing. All I had to do was bat my eyelashes at him, and that was that," she answered, lips curled into a wry smile. "He's so eager to please that I could have him wrapped around my finger now just as easily as I did then."  Isabel took a deep breath, narrowing her eyes at Ceorlic as the smile dropped from her face. "Wouldn't it be such a shame if you ended up like your father, and your son took your place as Bann just to be persuaded to go against everything you believe in?"

"Is that a threat?" he shouted, stepping forward until he was looking down at her, his face red again as he shot her a hard glare. Isabel didn't back away, not intimidated by his reaction, and stared him down as Bear began to growl again, louder this time, forcing himself between the two of them. 

Ceorlic's attention turned to the mabari and he started to back off, but Bear continued to advance on him, teeth bared as he snarled. Ceorlic's face paled as Bear backed him against a flower bush, the man's eyes darting around for an escape route. Bear barked, and Ceorlic practically jumped as he started to tremble.

Holding her head high, Isabel stepped forward into Ceorlic's personal space again, reaching out to Bear. The moment she touched him he calmed, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the generous ear rub she gave him. "I would never threaten you, my lord," she stated, resisting a smile at the way Bear groaned in satisfaction, instead giving the man before her a dangerous look. "I am simply asking you to keep your opinions to yourself… before someone misconstrues them as treasonous."

Lips pursed, Ceorlic held his tongue, tugging at his collar before straightening out his clothes with a huff. She could tell he wanted to tell her off, but he didn't dare. "Very well, your Majesty."

Isabel smiled, inhaling deeply. "I'm glad we could come to an understanding, Bann Ceorlic," she chirped, her eyes still on his. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I do need to tend to my roses. You're dismissed."

Without another word, Ceorlic bowed, his cold gaze on hers the entire time, until he finally broke their stare and stalked off, out of the gardens towards the palace. She watched him go, chewing on her lower lip, hoping she had successfully gotten her point across. 

Well… she would find out soon enough.

... ... ...

Isabel was writing a letter to her brother when Alistair burst into the study, shutting the door before briskly walking over to where she sat at the desk. 

"Did you hear? Bann Ceorlic was attacked!" he exclaimed. Isabel tightened her grip on her quill, biting her lip, continuing to stare at the parchment before her as he continued. "A group of men attacked him claiming he was a traitor to the Theirins like his father. His attackers vanished, but at least Ceorlic is publicly claiming that he supports us."

"Yes… I am aware," Isabel muttered, finally meeting Alistair's gaze. He was smiling, happy to have one less problem to worry about, and she forced herself to smile back. 

"What is it, love?" he asked seeing right through her mask. Pulling up a chair, he sat beside her, cupping her cheek with his hand. "Is it because your plan didn't work? Things still worked out. He's not going to oppose us anymore."

Isabel sighed, her hand coming up over his as she leaned into his touch. She took his hand from her face and held it in hers on her lap as she turned to face him, her eyes falling from his. "Things didn't just 'work out,' Alistair," she sighed. "My original plan didn't work… but my backup plan did."

His head flinched back slightly and his brows furrowed as he tried to understand what she was saying. "What do you mean? What backup plan?"

Taking a deep breath, Isabel looked him in the eyes, swallowing hard. "When Ceorlic continued to oppose us after I threatened him, I had to make sure he understood that I meant what I said. I had to _show_ him I was serious in my threats."

He narrowed his eyes at her, releasing a shaky breath. "What did you do?"

"I… I had those men attack him and make those claims."

"You tried to have him _killed_?" he accused, jerking up out of his chair. She stood up as well, reaching for him.

"No," she stated, her fingers curling around his wrist, sliding downwards until they intertwined with his. "I instructed them to make sure Ceorlic lived. I didn't need him to die, I just needed him to take me seriously and that wasn't going to happen unless my actions supported my words."

"Isabel, people almost _died_ ," he breathed, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand before shaking his head. "Ceorlic had his men defending him… and you almost had them killed."

"I know… and I know it doesn't make up for it, but I made sure that those who were injured will receive the best care they can get."

Alistair's mouth open and closed as he blinked rapidly, processing her words. "And if they _did_ die?" he asked, voice quiet. "If the only way for your plan to work was for people to die… would you still have done it?" Isabel's throat tightened, and she couldn't bear the way he was looking at her. She tore her gaze from his, chewing her lower lip as she exhaled shakily. It was all the answer he needed. "Izzy, no—"

"Yes," she whispered, snapping her eyes back up to his. Pulling his hand from hers he stepped back, shaking his head.

"Alistair, please—"

"You're… that is… _ruthless_ … and _vicious_ ," he started, struggling to find the right words. "Maker, you… this was all because someone said they disagreed with us?"

Isabel pursed her lips together, holding back tears at the way her husband looked at her with such betrayal in his eyes. "I know you must think I'm a monster for doing this, but it had to be done. If I can just—"

"Had to be done?" he shouted, taking a step towards her. He reached for her, but quickly pulled his hand back, instead fisting it at his side. "Maker's breath, Isabel, you can't actually believe that?" he continued. "How could you put those people's lives in danger? You _know_ what it feels like to lose people you love, how could you do that to someone else? They were _innocent_ men, just doing their job and you—"

"I did it because I'm trying to protect you!" she snapped. 

"What?"

Looking away from him, she shook her head, then meeting his eyes again.  "Do you know what would have happened if Ceorlic turned the majority of the Bannorn against us?" she asked, her voice deathly quiet. Alistair remained silent, swallowing hard as he waited for her answer. "Ferelden would go to war again," she stated, watching as his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "This country only just achieved peace among its people and survived a Blight. We cannot afford any unrest now, especially not in the Bannorn. Things are very fragile, and we can't appear weak… we're going to need all the power we can to survive, and that power comes from the Bannorn. Without their support, we are _nothing_ , and if… if they tried to depose us… things could get violent. There could be another civil war, and…" 

Her words died out as a knot formed in her throat, and she bit back the tears that threatened to accompany it. She'd said enough for Alistair to get an idea of where she was going with her explanation, and he sighed, momentarily closing his eyes. "Isabel…"

"I could lose you, Ali," she muttered, shaking her head as she sniffled. "I can't… not after everything else." She held her tears in a bit longer, determined to explain the rest of her thoughts before she lost it. "I know it doesn't excuse my actions, but I believe they were necessary to secure our protection in the long run. I got us stuck here, and I will do whatever it takes to keep you— _us_ —safe, from anyone and anything that threatens us," she continued, her voice trembling. "If that makes me ruthless and vicious, so be it. And if you hate me because of this… if I've ruined things between us…" She looked down, her breaths unsteady as the thought of losing him because of her actions plagued her mind. She felt his hands gently slide up her arms and couldn't hold her tears back, crying in earnest as he pulled her into his embrace and tucked her head against his chest.

"I just… didn't know you had that side to you," he murmured into her hair as he rubbed her back. "I didn't know you were capable of that."

Pulling back slightly, Isabel took a deep breath and faced him. "I wasn't always this way, but this life… the power that comes with being a noble, a king or queen… it corrupts people, it poisons them… and I've been living this life, dealing with politics, for a long time."

"You're not poisoned, love."

Sighing, she placed her hand on his face, her thumb gently rubbing over his cheek as she smiled softly at him. "But I am. The lengths I will go to… it scares me sometimes, knowing what I would do. But I also know that it's necessary," she started. "You just don't see it because this is new to you. You're still innocent in all of this… I hope you can stay that way as long as possible."

"Isabel… if you say it was necessary… I believe you," he stated, brows furrowed in determination. "I trust you with this. I trust you would never take a life unless it was to save your own… or mine."

"You're okay with my methods, then?" she asked, her hand falling from his face, her heartbeat thumping loudly in her chest as she waited for his answer.

He released a deep breath, pursing his lips as he thought about what to say. "I don't like it… but this is our reality now. But it might… take me a while to get used to it."

"I understand."

"And I do have one thing to ask of you."

"Anything."

"If something like this happens again, will you please tell me of your plans?" he said, his eyes looking over her face as he held her closer. "I can see it's taking a toll on you, and I don't want to see you lose yourself this. I may not be able to help with the politics, but I want to be here for you." The smallest of smiles tugged at the corner of his lips as his hand found her face. "We're supposed to be ruling together, remember? You don't have to do this alone," he continued. She nodded, unable to bite back a smile at his words. "You're my wife, and I meant it when I vowed to stand beside you through everything we'll face. I love you, Izzy… nothing's ever going to change that."

Isabel let out a shaky breath of relief, feeling as if a weight were lifted off her shoulders. "I love you, too, Alistair… always." 

Alistair pressed his forehead against hers as he nestled their faces together, his smile growing into the full-fledged grin she loved so much. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, reveling in their closeness, and thanked the Maker for giving her such a wonderful husband. Together, they would make sure Ferelden prospered, and most importantly they would stay _safe_.


End file.
